sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow White
Snow White is a protagonist in the series and a great friend of the Grimm family. She is the main character from her fairy tale Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and has an "on-again, off-again" relationship with William Charming. Biography '' In the time of her famous fairy tale, Snow described herself as naive and centered around her looks. Back then, she believed that she'd eventually marry a handsome prince who would take care of her. Snow's opinions changed after her mother tried to kill her multiple times, such as the poison apple plot. When she was awoken by Prince Charming, Snow vowed she would never let herself be "victimized" again. Though she loved Charming, White left him at the wedding altar, determined to prove that she could take care of herself and not let anyone else do it for her. Physical Description She is described as being insanely beautiful by the Grimm sisters and many others. Sabrina once wondered how many car crashes she caused when the drivers took a look at her. She is also described as having long hair, as is evident when she is teaching the sisters and Puck karate, where she stars by putting her hair up into a bun. However, this is contradictory towards the drawings illustrated by Peter Ferguson, where she is shown to have a bob cut. In the fairy tale Snow White, Snow is said to be "the fairest of them all." The same is true still in Ferryport Landing. Snow has black hair, blue eyes and a fair complexion. Book 2: The Unusual Suspects Snow White was introduced to the series in book two. She was Daphne's second grade teacher. From the first day of Daphne's enrollment, the teacher was very sweet to her. Daphne reported to Sabrina that White told her (and ''only ''her) that she knew George Washington. This is very likely because Daphne was probably the only one in the class that knew that White was an Everafter and thus immortal. Ms. White became more involved in the crime at Ferryport Elementary when seeing Mr. Grumpner's corpse. Charming tried to shield her from the sight, introducing their romance. The next day, Sabrina got multiple detention thanks to Puck and persuaded Daphne to get a detention as well to accompany her. Daphne, not wanting to be rude to White, asked the teacher directly. This made White suspicious. When Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck arrived at detention, they saw White fending off Natalie in beast-form when the latter attacked the Queen of Hearts. They also saw Wendell, who was running away from the scene. Mistakenly thinking he was the attacker, the Grimms followed him and Puck fell into the Hudson River along with Sabrina and Daphne because of the Barrier. Snow White arrived and drove them home. She noticed Sabrina's strong distrust of all Everafters and advises Sabrina not to "judge the many by the actions of the few." Later, Relda asked Snow to watch Puck, Sabrina and Daphne while the rest of the Grimm clan (and Wendell) investigated the tunnels under the school. With the help of family journals, the Grimm sisters discover the true plot behind the school tunnels. The Pied Piper hypnotized students nightly with his music so they could tunnel under the Barrier thus freeing all Everafter as well as the dangerous Rumplestiltskin. White, recognizing the danger of the situation, agreed to drive the kids to the school against Relda's wishes. At the door of the Grimm house they encountered William Charming. He came to bring Sabrina magical matchsticks in return for their police service to Ferryport Landing. Snow White, knowing that the matchsticks could make a portal to any wish, asked Charming why he didn't use them to escape the Barrier. Charming replied that he didn't leave because of his love for Snow. The two kissed, (much to the disgust of Puck) and Snow made him promise that they'd go on a date when the crimes at the school were "said and done." Personality self-defense class. ]]Snow White is a strong, brave woman. She shows deep dislikes to sexism and stereotypes to women. White is determined to show that she can fend for herself, so she learns kungfu and started clubs like the Bad Apples to teach other women to use self-defense. Snow is also a very kind woman and a good teacher. She used to teach second graders at Ferryport Landing Elementary because she "is so good with little people!" However, a fault she has is that she is not subtle. Relationships William Charming After the "happily ever after" in her fairy tale, White felt that she must prove that she could take care of herself before she could marry Charming. She also thought that everything was "going so fast." Because of this, Snow left Charming "at the altar," breaking his heart. Years later in Ferryport Landing, Snow White is described as having an "on-again, off-again" relationship with her former fiance. Charming, usually disdainful and even cruel, has a soft spot for White, and she even calls him "Billy." Three of Charming's previous wives (Cinderella, Rapunzel, and Briar Rose) report that even after a different marriage, Snow White was always Charming's true love interest. Still, Snow White disapproves his rivalry with the Grimm family and his overall arrogance. Charming cares much for Snow and joined the Scarlet Hand in book 5 to protect her from her potential murderer, Bluebeard. In the first epilogue of The Council of Mirrors, Charming and Snow attend Sabrina's wedding to Bradley with their children. Trivia *In the Council of Mirrors, Snow mentions she grew up in a village and Snow's mother, Bunny Lancaster, mentioned that Snow White had/has a sister named Rose. This may be a reference to the story of Snow White and Rose Red. Gallery A Charming Romance.jpg |The Unusual Suspects Charming_saves_Snow.jpg|Tales from the Hood 9.7.jpeg|The Council of Mirrors 9.10.jpeg|The Council of Mirrors Fanart Gallery At Sacred Grounds by estrangeloedessa.5.png|Fanart by EstrangeloEdessa Category:Ferryport Landing Elementary Staff Category:Book of Everafter Characters Category:Everafters friendly to Grimms Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Everafters Category:Poker Princesses Category:Camp Charming